unlovedfandomcom-20200214-history
Nailgun
The Nailgun is a weapon that the player can acquire in UNLOVED. Description The Nailgun is one of the two heavy weapons in UNLOVED, the other being the Railgun. Like the Railgun, the Nailgun must be found ingame in order for the player to use it as there are no trinkets that will allow the player to spawn with it. The Nailgun is a large, Gatling gun like weapon that can hold 20 rounds in each magazine before it needs to be reloaded and the player can carry up to 200 rounds for it by default. It is also a moderately common weapon with 2 to 3 usually appearing on each map although it is possible for it to not appear at all. Primary Fire The Nailgun's primary fire shoots a steady stream of nails at a slow rate of 400 rounds per minute. The nails can pierce through multiple enemies and deal moderately high damage. Most lower tier enemies will be killed with just 1 to 2 shots while larger enemies can require almost an entire magazine to kill. Unlike all other projectiles, the nails do not instantly reach their target and have a bit of travel time after being fired so it may be necessary to lead targets that are farther away in order to ensure a hit. Secondary Fire The secondary fire shoots a grenade that deals a large amount of splash damage. The grenade can either explode on contact with an enemy or if it lands on the ground, it will explode about 3 seconds later. Lower tier enemies will be killed outright by the grenade while larger enemies can survive but will be significantly weakened. The grenade requires no ammo to fire however it must be charged up in between uses by shooting the Nailgun's primary fire a sufficient number of times (a loud pinging sound will signal that the grenade is ready to fire). The player should use caution when shooting the grenade as they can also be damaged by it if they are too close when it explodes. Ammo Nailgun ammo is less common than that of most other weapons though the player can still find a decent supply of it on each map. Pickups will give the player between 20 to 40 nails. Upgrades & Trinkets See articles: Nailgun Customization and Weapon Mod Pros & Cons Pros * Works well against most enemies * High damage and penetrates through multiple enemies. Can decimate tightly packed groups * Grenades are also very effective against tightly packed enemies * Slow fire rate helps make managing ammo easier Cons * Ammo not as common as most other weapons * Slow fire rate can hamper effectiveness against multiple stronger enemies * Grenades can be dangerous and deadly to players who aren't careful * Slow projectiles can make hitting distant enemies difficult General Tips - The Nailgun is most effective against enemies that are bunched close together (this takes advantage of it's ability to pierce through multiple enemies). Use narrow hallways and small doorways to get the most out of it - Be wary of enemies using demon speed when you shoot the grenade. They can suddenly appear right in front of you causing the grenade to detonate in your face which will cost you a lot of health and may even kill you Gallery Category:Weapons